And I Always Will
by FPWAaBTGWIS
Summary: He heard her soft consolations, and then her ragged sobs. Her knees seemed to grow weak and they hit the floor in front of him. She leaned her head against his chest, soaking his shirt in return for hers." sasusaku oneshot first one so C&C please!


The pain was unbearable. The fires of Hell itself could not compare to the burning sensation he was feeling now. He clutched his chest with a moan, he wouldn't survive another night. He was a man of war and injury, he had grown immune to pain. Then how could an emotional, non-physical, pain hurt this much? That ANBU training sure was effective (obviously not for he fell for a woman). A girl. How can such a dainty female have such an effect on him?

Oh how he longed for her smile, her face, and her voice. She had intoxicated him body and soul with her love. He had been afraid to show such an emotion since the Massacre; therefore, isolating himself from society. It seemed that everyone that he loved left him in one form or the other, intentionally or not.

No one could understand his pain, not even his obnoxious best friend who was born alone. He wouldn't know what its like to lose someone precious to him; he on the other hand lived off of loneliness and disappointment.

The pain was searing, making his vision blurry and head light. He glanced around their, no now his, bedroom. She had left everything here, claiming she didn't want any of it (though three days later her loudmouthed friend came by to deliver the message that she would be coming for her belongings) Her small knick-knacks and pictures were placed in random places. Her…uniqueness for useless things had always perplexed him. They taunted him, seeming to cry out that they were worth more to her than he was. She would return for her material things, but not for him. Not that he would say anything, that wasn't his way of going about things by complaining or begging.

He sank off the bed and onto the cold hard-wood floor, head in his hands. A sob escaped his parched throat. He couldn't stand it; all of the emotions he had held in for all these years came spilling out in hot, salty tears.

***********

A slender, pink-haired woman stood outside of the main house of the Uchiha manor with packing boxes. Painful memories filled the rooms of this place. The empty rooms of their… his home, only reminded her of the emptiness in her heart from all the times even when he was there she was lonely.

With a sigh she walked inside the silent building, not bothering to knock for he was due to be leading an ANBU team on a mission. Looking around she noticed that everything was in the same place (save a smashed lamp) as when she walked out. Exhaling a long breathy sigh she began the packing process.

She was gathering up her medical books when she heard a noise from the back of the house, towards their old bedroom. She crept forward, kunai in hand, prepared for anything.

***********

Someone was in his house. He jumped to his feet while drawing the katana hidden under the bed. He silently slipped behind the door moments before it opened.

***********

She quickly spun on her heels when the metal of a katana hit the floor behind her, ready to attack. She immediately lowered her weapon when she realized it was him. Shock was etched on his face. He quickly deactivated his Sharingan, though his eyes still seemed to be red… and puffy.

"Sorry I- Aren't you supposed to be leading an ANBU mission?" she interrogated.

No answer, just a burning stare.

"Sasu-"she cut off as he dropped to his knees, wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his face into her stomach. Her shirt became damp as he repeated over and over again in a sad, husky voice, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Her eyes softened. Though she was surprised at this burst of emotion, she couldn't help but feel that all too familiar warm sensation in the pit of her stomach. And no matter how hard inner-Sakura tried, she couldn't stop her arms from wrapping themselves around his head, embracing him with the love in her that seemed lonely without him. The back of her eyes began to burn, and the tears began to fall as her grasp tightened around him.

"Shhh, it's alright…" she consoled, but it became harder to speak as she started to sob with him.

***********

He heard her soft consolations, and then her ragged sobs. Her knees seemed to grow weak and they hit the floor in front of him. She leaned her head against his chest, soaking his shirt in return for hers. Sasuke wrapped muscular arms around her smaller frame, and rested his head on her shoulder, and stroked her pink tresses.

Ten minutes of mixed emotions passed before their breathing regularized. Sakura lifted her head and gazed into Sasuke's eyes and found the love she had always searched for in him. He leaned his forehead onto hers and inhaled her comforting scent

"I love you." She breathed. Sasuke's eyes widened. She waited anxiously for something. His stare was passionately intense.

He whispered to her, his eyes never leaving hers, "I love you too. And I always will." And he sealed his vow with a loving kiss that healed all the wounds in their broken hearts.


End file.
